LA CULPA ES DE LA HOKAGUE
by Akane Kido
Summary: si la culpa es mia, pero tambien de kakashi y de shizune, como yo iba a saber que me iba a volver abuela por culpa de naruto y sakura, era increible...simplemente era una mision de rango c.


LA CULPA ES DE LA HOKAGUE

Mi culpa, mi culpa, mi gran culpa, lo admito fue exclusivamente mi error…pero esperen, no solo fue mío, también fue culpa de Shizune que no llego a tiempo…Ahhh! Y de Kakashi también que no leyó el pergamino completo, es que todo fue muy extraño ese día, los papeles de todos se invirtieron y por culpa de eso mi alumna me mira en este momento con ganas de lanzárseme encima con ganas de estrangularme el cuello mientras me desgarra con sus colmillos mi yugular, mientras el idiota de Naruto esta inconsciente en el suelo con babaza aun saliendo de su boca, y yo aquí, la gran Godaime parada al frente de MI ALUMNA, tratándole de explicar que fue lo que sucedió, porque como siempre aposte contra esos otros dos tramposos de Shizune y Kakashi y se libraron de estar en mi posición, lo peor de todo es que no se qué cara ponerle a Sakurita, jamás he sentido tanto miedo de enfrentarme a alguien, creo que desearía estar de nuevo enfrentándome contra Hanzou que estar aquí tratando de tranquilizar a mi pupila, quien después de leer ese sobre que tiene en sus manos no para de gritar, Dios mío, creo que muchas de las palabrotas que esta pronunciando, la ha aprendido también gracias a mi, si pensé en algún momento que lo único que le enseñe a sakura fue el ninjutsu medico y convertirla en una verdadera ninja, ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba, y creo no sentirme tan orgullosa ahora…

-MIRE…NO RETROCEDA, VENGA ENCAREME, SUELTEME LAS MANOS TSUNADE SENSEI-eran los gritos desenfrenados de sakura.

Ni loca iba a obedecer a mi alumna, mejor en cambio le pedí algunas enfermeras que entraran y se llevaran a Naruto a otra recamara.

La rubia hokague miro con desdén, como las enfermeras entraban a la habitación donde la peli rosa ninja gritaba y le dedicaba "cariñosas" palabras de "aprecio" a su sensei, y salían corriendo con un incapacitado ninja rubio de allí, luego de eso Tsunade miro a la puerta donde se encontraban escondidos Kakashi y Shizune y les pidió con una mirada interrogante y llena de ruegos que entraran a ayudarle, pero lo único que logro es que ambos desaparecieran de un PUF!

-malditos desgraciados, pero claro cuando ellos necesitan de mi…-pero el susurro de la hokague fue interrumpido por un grito estruendoso que casi la deja sorda

-¡USTED LOS MANDA A UNA MISION SUICIDA!

-ay sakura por favor cálmate, entiendo que esto sea….etto como decirlo-lo pensó un momento mientras se ponía un dedo sobre su cumbamba-¿extraño?

-ahhh no se…dígame usted-levanto su cabeza con sus ojos encendidos, mientras tenía sus manos aun atadas con el propio cabello de Tsunade, igual que lo hizo Shizune con Naruto, cuando los tres Sanín se enfrentaron mucho tiempo atrás, ya saben, por cuestión de seguridad-usted catalogaría esto como "extraño"-termino sakura y hundió de nuevo su cabeza, mientras entre murmullos decían un sinfín de frases inconclusas de las cuales prefiero no mencionar, en este fic, ya saben, por cuestión de estética.

-no extraño no, ya sabes bien, que extraño seria si hubiera sido sobrenatural, o algo por el estilo, resto importancia mientras meneaba su mano izquierda tratando de quitarle importancia-pero ambas sabemos que lo que te sucede ahora si bien que lo disfrutaste…o ¿me lo negaras?-miro maliciosamente a su alumna- entonces mejor cataloguémoslo como extraordinario-la mirada de sakura de nuevo encaro a su maestra pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Tsunade levanto sus manos como una guía implícita de que su idea aun no terminaba- claro porque te envié con Naruto para que me trajeran algo, pero llego con algo adicional…¿no es genial?- sakura no lo soporto mas y rompió sus ataduras y se lanzo a Tsunade.

Por la ventana de la gran torre del Hokague se podía ver a una rubia tirada prácticamente sobre su escritorio, mientras su asistente le curaba con su chacra los arañatazos que tenia aun en su espalda, gracias a las "caricias" de su alumna

-¡ay! Shizune! Con amor.- se quejaba la rubia

-no se queje, además es su culpa, quien la mando a estar tomando el día anterior, y estar con tanto guayabo que ni siquiera podía leer los pergaminos por usted misma, además, me manda a traerle analgésicos del hospital y confiar de que el vago de Kakashi le iba a leer todo-negaba con su rostro mientras continuaba con su labor de sanación.

-ha! Pero no te enojes, por lo menos ya sakura se tranquilizo, ¿no?- término la frase con una sonrisa casi infantil

-pues cualquiera se calma si la sedan con tanta droga como para dormir una semana completa a un caballo y un toro a la ves

-bueno…como sea, al final, ya acepto su papel como próxima madre.

-lo mejor es lo que dijo al final, que enseñaría al cansancio a su hijo o hija a que la llamara a usted abuelita Tsunade-se carcajeo luego de terminar su labor y colaborar a su casi mama a colocar sus ropas en su lugar.

Sí, todo en la aldea de la Hoja esta revolcada, luego de que todo el mundo se enterara que Sakurita estaba embarazada de Naruto, lo peor de todo, es que su embarazo era por culpa de un descuido de la Hokague, un día de juerga y luego mandar a su mejor aprendiz, quien tenía un corazón lleno de amor aun confundido por su amigo de toda la vida que era Naruto, quien a su vez desde el primer momento que vio a sakura la amo y gusto de ella, pero jamás lo ha confesado a viva voz, realmente un par muy, pero muy extraño.

Todo comenzó de la siguiente manera, un día, Tsunade manda a llamar a Naruto y sakura a su oficina, supuestamente les encargaría a ellos dos una misión de rango C, nada fuera de lo normal, razón por la cual no era realmente necesario enviarlos ni con Kakashi ni con nadie más, solo ellos dos, igual seria una misión que tardaría únicamente tres días, más que todo, por lo que demoraría el viaje, no por lo complicado que era.

El par de ninjas enamorados tomaron rumbo a su misión no sin antes Naruto discutir con Tsunade por mandarlos a ambos a una misión tan….sencilla, cuando podrían estar planeando una estrategia con Shikamaru o algo por el estilo, para traer de vuelta a Sasuke a la aldea y destruir la amenaza latente de Madara en la actualidad, pero la objeción de Tsunade era que luego del ataque de Pain, Konoha necesitaba dinero y la única manera de tener ese dinero era por medio de misiones, tontas o no, era dinero al final y eso lo sabia sakura también por esa razón callo a Naruto de un golpazo y ahora ambos se encontraban camino a los montes Fuji donde les habían informado que se encontraba un espécimen de veneno peculiar, que estaba naciendo en las puntas de los arboles más altos de esas zonas, su peculiaridad se basaba especialmente en su inefectividad que tenia, es decir, era inefectivo al ser llamado veneno, porque si era un veneno, se suponía que si no mataba a quienes lo olían por lo menos debía indisponerlos, pero este aroma hacia antes todo lo contrario, de hecho hacia que quienes percibieran su aroma se sintieran mejor, MUCHO mejor…

-oye sakura chan-dijo Naruto señalando el prospero bosque-creo que el lugar es allí, ¿sacaras tu equipo médico?

-si- grito la peli rosa- es mejor prevenir.

Mientras ambos avanzaban hacia un claro dentro del bosque Naruto se encontraba dubitativo, y se rascaba su rubia cabellera-oe sakura chan ¿será que la inyección que nos pusimos antes de entrar al bosque será suficiente para contrarrestar el humor del veneno?

-sí, no te preocupes, ese antídoto que hice nos hace inmunes a muchos compuestos que forman a la mayoría de los venenos Naruto, conozco muy bien la naturaleza de casi todos los componentes-

-¿casi? O sea que existen algunos desconocidos para ti… ¿no?

Ante ese interrogante la chica palideció, pero luego aclaro su garganta y tratando de mostrar autosuficiencia dijo-perdón, ¡todos! Hump- y continuo caminando en silencio.

-oe Sakura chan- pregunto de nuevo el rubio, por su parte la chica no respondió simplemente continuo caminando y miro a Naruto invitándolo a que realizara su pregunta-no notaste como todos los aldeanos nos miraban cuando se enteraron de que nosotros dos habíamos sido los enviados de Konoha para realizar esta misión-hizo una pausa-puedo jurar que inclusive escuche risas burlonas detrás de nosotros. La chica lo miro y le dio una pequeña sonrisa conciliadora y a la vez burlona- ay Naruto, no estarás muy paranoico últimamente-sonrió abiertamente y abrazo a Naruto atrapándolo por su cuello, quien también rio y la abrazo por la cintura estrechamente a sakura, repentinamente ambos detuvieron sus sonrisas y palidecieron y pensaron a la vez-_DIOS, QUE NOS ESTA PASANDO._

_-_hay Naruto tenemos que salir de este bosque ya…-grito sakura mientras se arrimaba a un árbol y comenzaba a raspar un poco del tallo de este-maldita sea esto no es un veneno, es un amoniaco que alteras feromonas y hormonas-miro a Naruto que sudaba frio, por nada del mundo quería fijarse más abajo del pantalón de Naruto, sabía muy bien como el cuerpo masculino reaccionaba ante este tipo de sucesos, y no era necesario ser médico.

-¡¿Cómo?-gritaba Tsunade-porque el idiota de Kakashi no leyó el pergamino completo-el aludido continuaba con carácter despreocupado leyendo sus vigorosos libros en una esquina alejada de ella

-Kakashi por que no lo terminaste de leer- le pregunto Shizune conciliadoramente

-por dos simples razones, la primera no soy el hokague ósea que leer los pergaminos de las misiones no es mi trabajo… ¿cierto tsunade sama?- no recibió ninguna respuesta solo una mirada gélida- y la segunda y más importante…-inmediatamente fue interrumpido por la Hokague quien le dijo que no era más necesaria su presencia y que se podía retirar, entonces el ninja copy sonrió bajo su máscara y dio media vuelta, pero alguien en esa habitación sospechaba que aquí había algo mas y detuvo al ninja peli plateado-¿y cuál es la segunda razón Kakashi?- pregunto Shizune.

-hay Shizune no seas cansona-dijo Tsunade- déjalo ir

-bueno ya que insistes, la segunda razón es que la Hokague me dijo que la acompañara tomándonos unos traguillos-inmediatamente Shizune miro alterada y algo despelucada a su tutora quien miraba por la ventana como si la cosa no fuera con ella y grito- ¡OTRA VES! Pero si estaba indispuesta por la misma razón desde el día anterior-

-etto… ¿necesitaba relajarme?-

-necesitamos advertirle a Sakura que debe salir de ese bosque como sea, o si no perderán los dos sus conciencias, y sus cuerpo se dejaran llevar por sus instintos…-dudo un segundo y agrego algo sonrojada-sexuales-

-creo que eso ya se perdió, mejor apostemos si sakura queda en embarazo o no-Dijo Kakashi de los mas despreocupado, Shizune por su parte no se lo creía, pero lo más increíble fue…

-está bien me apunto, confió en que sakura no quedara en embarazo-esa fue la gota que rebaso la copa, y cuando no se puede con el enemigo…-está bien, no me gustaría que fuera así, pero apuesto que sakura ya está en embarazo-

-está todo arreglado, quien pierda tendrá que explicarle a sakura que fue lo que sucedió.

-¡LISTO!, ahhh no esperen, si es así, a mi me tocaría estar sola-repuso Tsunade con un puchero

-¿acaso está segura de su derrota?...en fin, nosotros haremos compañía muda-Shizune afirmo.

Por otra parte, mejor dicho, donde estaba sakura y Naruto.

-Naruto…vámonos de aquí-sakura jadeaba mientras hablaba con un sonrojo que superaba inclusive el color de su camisa, camino al lado de Naruto, pero este le atrapo sus manos y comenzó a besar los labios de sakura con una desesperación inconcebible, Naruto ya estaba perdido, y sakura…pues, también, no lo soporto mas, y su cuerpo se desconecto de su cuerpo, y respondía los besos aun con mas descontrol, era como si los labios de cada uno fuera una fuente del agua más deseada en el desierto más seco y caluroso, mientras más tomaban de él, mas adictivo se volvía, ya esteban dejando de sentirlo como un movimiento frenéticos de carnes, los labios del otro era una necesidad, era como respirar, de hecho, mucho más importante, tanto así que ni paraban de besarse para respirar, el oxigeno era una necesidad secundaria para sus cuerpos. Naruto abrazaba fuertemente el cuerpo de sakura, mientras esta sentía la fuerte anatomía de Naruto, y la predisposición que el cuerpo tenia para amarla toda la noche entera, comenzó a bajar el cierre de su chaqueta y la lanzo al suelo, mientras la luna llena era testigo de cómo este par de jóvenes amantes consumían sus más sinceros sentimientos bajo la expresión de Amor de sus cuerpos.

El sol comenzó a dejarse entrever como haz de luces entre las hojas de los arboles iluminando el rostro de Naruto quien se desperezo frotándose con una de sus manos los ojos mientras su otra manos la tenía en un lugar muy bullido, tanto que este se extraño y apretó sin aun abrir sus ojos, inmediatamente algo se movió bruscamente y el abrió en sus totalidad sus ojos y se puso de pie, pero OOHH! Sorpresa, su desnudez lo desconcertó, el no acostumbraba dormir sin ropa, y más aun cuando se fijo en su cuerpo y vio una línea delgada de sangre sobre su muslo derecho, luego lentamente levanto su mirada y vio a la persona que lo miraba con los ojos como platos igualmente desnuda y tratando de cubrirse su cuerpo con sus manitas, no hubo golpes ni nada por el estilo, los recuerdo de la noche anterior fueron suficientes para saber que ninguno tenía la culpa, no, mas bien, ambos tuvieron la culpa. No hubo conversación en el viaje de regreso, por fin entendieron por que los aldeanos de los alrededores los miraron el día anterior y sonreían cómplices, claro todos sabían lo que sucedían en esos bosques.

Caminaron y caminaron en silencio, hasta que Naruto no soporto más el silencio y hablo

-sakura chan, no me arrepiento-sakura abrió su boca, no creía lo que oía- de hecho me encanto, pero no fue por el acto como tal….si no porque eras tú, porque yo te amo, y tú lo sabes-no miro a sakura mas y continuo caminando dejando rezagada a sakura pero esta lo alcanzo, le agarro el brazo, y lo beso- yo también te amo, pero esto alguien lo paga porque detesto andar engañada-Naruto le regalo una sonrisa idiota y sakura le beso de nuevo la comisura de sus labios y continuaron el camino de regreso a Konoha con sus manos juntas y unidas fuertemente; y lo que sucedió luego de la noticia del embarazo de Sakura…bueno todo Konoha lo sabe, especialmente Tsunade quien fue la gran perdedora y fue quien sufrió la frustración de Sakura, pero fue la gran ganadora al ser la elegida para acompañar a Sakura en la tarea de parto, porque realmente Naruto no estaba capacitado, lo único que hacía cada vez que sakura sentía una contracción era desmayarse, y fue la primera encargar al pequeño Minato.

FIN.


End file.
